Setting Things Right
by mariteri
Summary: Hermione Granger's life has taken a weird twist. And when an angel falls through her ceiling, things are only going to get stranger from there. Rated M for mature content and language. Hermione/Dean pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! Just a little heads up—this is very alternative universe. I wrote it between seasons 8 and 9 of Supernatural. So anything and everything herein is what any fan would consider completely off the rails of cannon. Give it a chance. You never know. You might like it.**

**Thank you. Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter One**

It had all gone so…wrong. First, she got laid off at the Ministry of Magic, then she found Harry in bed with Ron, but this was only topped off by the fact that Ginny told her that they didn't trust her at all. It had been a horrid week that only seemed to get worse as it went. And now she was in the middle of nowhere, house sitting for a distant cousin that had taken pity on her and allowed her the privilege of taking care of a sorry excuse of a structure with rodents older than she was. And she had come up with that definition when she had been feeling charitable.

It had since started to rain down in droves. Something that she knew very well, as it seemed to start pouring inside the house as well. The roof, she thought, as she put up protective spells to keep the water outside, was about as protective as a single flower against a hurricane. As soon as she was finished, she let out a gusty sigh even as she looked over to what was supposed to be her bed. No, she thought, she was nowhere near done.

It was while she was setting up the house that she thought it might be a good idea to talk out her problems. Even as she thought that, the idea of being thought of as crazy (as talking to one's self was usually one of the first signs of insanity) wasn't her idea of a fun time. Okay, she told herself, think of someone to talk to. Hermione really did put thought into that one. She thought of talking to the ghost of Severus Snape, but the man didn't want to hear her speak in life, never mind in his afterlife.

How about Professor Dumbledore? She decided against that for several reasons, not the least of which she didn't think she could put up with his eyes twinkling so damn merrily—even if only in her imagination.

And that's when she thought that she might have a conversation with God. She actually stopped what she was doing at that point. That wasn't to say that she thought the idea nuts or even a bad idea. It just was that she never was overly religious. That wasn't to say that she didn't believe. It was hard not to believe when you were praying to make it out of a war alive and sane. Well, she made it out alive and she did thank God and even went so far as to donate to several churches anonymously.

But had she prayed since then? She thought it over and went so far as to sit down and think this out. No, not really. She said a small prayer and went to sleep. It was the same little prayer her grandmother had taught her when she was a child.

But at that moment, it really wasn't about religion. She just desperately needed someone to listen.

Looking up, she cleared her throat even as she took note of how the spell work was whisking away the water back to the outside.

"Hello. Uh, I feel very silly doing this, but I thought if there was anyone that would be able to lend me an understanding and compassionate ear at this moment, it would be you." She cleared her throat again. "I've been having a very bad week, as you well know. And I have to say that I've been better." Her head lowered slightly. "I know you have a plan for everyone and it would be presumptuous of me to ask for your personal calendar for what you have in store for me, Sir, but it would be rather lovely not to have such an eventful life at times…"

And that's when something or someone, to be more accurate, fell straight through her roof.

She got up and looked at the man now lying on the floor, muttering to herself, "And something tells me that 'uneventful life' isn't going to be starting anytime soon."

Carefully, she did a few quick diagnostic tests on the fallen individual with a swish of her wand. And as weird as it sounded, all the tests came back clean. She went onto her knees and turned him over. The man's dark blue eyes were open, looking straight up and out of the large hole he had just made in the roof.

"That is a big hole," he said in a low quiet voice.

She turned and looked at it. "Yes, but that is to be expected when a tall man falls through something of the sort." She looked back down at him.

"Why isn't it raining on me?" he asked her, as she helped him to his feet.

"I really don't know what to say," she answered, being completely honest. It wasn't as if he were a muggle, but she couldn't take that chance could she? "Uh, are you a wizard?"

"No, I am an angel of the Lord."

She sat him down, looking at him in shock. "A what?"

"An angel of the Lord."

She looked back at the hole again and murmured, "I'm a witch." When he stiffened, she added, "Not to worry, I'm not evil. I promise." She looked at him once again. "I was born a witch and didn't make a deal with any sort of evil entity to become one." He relaxed at her words, looking back up at the large hole once again.

"What happened?" she asked him, seeing the guilt and pain on his face clearly.

"I was tricked. I-I…" He cleared his throat. "I am thirsty."

"Okay," she murmured, attempting to think of just who he was and why he sounded so shocked by this simple fact that he was thirsty. "You've fallen from grace?"

"I was tricked," he repeated. "We have all fallen…All of us…"

"Oh my God," she breathed, as she took in what he said. "All of the angels? _All of you?_" He nodded.

Hermione took his hand, caressing it as she attempted to comfort him.

"I am still thirsty," he told her. "And I am confused as to why you feel the need to hold my hand."

"It's a form of comfort," she told him. "That and hugging. My friends have told me that I am what is commonly referred to as a 'big hugger'. I would have embraced you now, but I didn't think you would have been so thrilled with a stranger embracing you."

He tilted his head in thought. "Perhaps after I drink some water you can offer me this hug in a form of comfort, as I try to think of a way to get to the United States so I may help Dean and Sam Winchester."

She gave his hand one last pat as she went over to the cabinet that she converted into a cooler and pulled out a bottle of water that magically refilled itself. Taking off the top, she handed it over to him.

"Sip on it," she told him. "I'll make something to eat and afterwards I'll make the arrangements to go to the United States. Now would you like to go the magical way or the muggle way?"

"Which way is the quickest?" he inquired, as he watched the frizzy haired witch pulling out the makings for cheese, tomato, and bacon sandwiches.

"Magical, of course," she replied.

He frowned a minute as he watched her putting together the food. "Did it ever occur to you that I may be lying about being an angel?"

"Why? Do you want to sound like a mad man?" she inquired of him. She put the food in front of him. "Would you?"

"Having been there in the past, no." She nodded. "But you took me at face value."

She sighed heavily, sitting down next to him as she said, "Tell you what. Given the really bad week I've been having, it might be for the best that you don't make me angry. So I'll say this much, if you are lying—but I seriously doubt that you are—I'll hex you a few times and we can call it even. Sounds fair?" When all he did was stare at her, she added, "I didn't say kill, I said hex. There's a huge difference. And given the fact that I'd more than likely have a crying jag first, I'm pretty sure you'd have time to get away."

"That relieves me greatly," he murmured, taking up one of the sandwiches into his hands.

"The tears throw off my aim," she muttered, making him freeze in the middle of taking a bite. "Yeah, I found that out when I caught my fiancée sleeping with my best friend."

He relaxed at that. "Oh. That would be understandably upsetting."

She let out a long sigh. "It's been a rather awful week." Studying him a moment, she added, "But as bad as it's been for me, yours must be worse."

He chewed thinking that over, swallowed the food and said, "It isn't a competition between us."

"I know. What I'm doing is trying to be sympathetic to your situation." She went over and picked up the plate of food she fixed for herself. "I more than likely did it in the poorest sense of the word, but often times humans use their own experiences as a way to empathize with others." She took a bite of her food. Once she swallowed it, she went on to say, "I can understand where this would be perceived as a contest or even as something rather selfish. But humans, unfortunately, can be rather egocentric."

He finished his food off rather quickly before he said, "I appreciate your comprehension of my need to be told of human behavior. But even so we seemed to have missed something."

"Really?" She frowned, trying to think of what he might be speaking of. "What?"

"My name is Castiel."

Blushing madly, she laughed as she said, "And I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

**TBC…**

**…**

**There you go. The first chapter is done. Let me know what you think. Thank you for taking your time to read this and have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! Hope everyone is doing well. Thank you to everyone that took the time to read, review, and followed/favorited! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione may have been fired, but that didn't mean that she wasn't without her resources. Unfortunately, the main resource just happened to be Harry. Castiel watched as she paced in the outer waiting room of Harry's office. Castiel got to his feet and stopped in front of her, preventing her from doing any more pacing.

"Why are we here if you don't want to be?" he asked, quietly.

She thought about making something up. But the simple truth of the matter was that she was too tired to think of anything. "He owes me."

Hermione turned at the sound of the door to Harry's office opening, seeing him standing there looking terrified as to what she might be there to say to him. She stood straighter in an attempt to look more confident than she actually felt.

"As much as I would love to go over good times and all that rot, I need a few favors," she told him, turning and indicating to the dark haired man standing next to her. "This is Castiel. Cas, this is Harry Potter—the person that will be helping us track down the Winchester brothers, as well as getting us all the pertinent paperwork passed we need to travel to where they are currently located." She held up her hand when it looked like Harry was going to speak. "No, I'm not doing this as a form of blackmail. I wish I had it in me to lash out at you and Ron that way, but you two have emotionally drain me to the point that I just don't care." She went up to Harry. "As far as to telling or not telling Ginny, she more than likely already knows."

"How do you know that?" Harry demanded.

"You really should look into how wizarding marriage vows work, Harry," she muttered. "But we'll have to save it for later, we really need to find the two men I mentioned before and get the paperwork I told you of so we can be on our way."

Despite being angry by what she said, Harry helped them out. It wasn't until after they had found out that the two brothers were in the middle of Montana that any of them seemed to relax. Hermione collected the papers that they needed from him along with her final pay. It wasn't until they were on their way out that Harry dared to ask.

"What is this all about, Hermione? Who are they and, for that matter, who is this?" He pointed to Castiel.

"You gave up any and all rights as my friend when you decided getting off with my fiancée was more important than anything or anyone else. As for him, he's something you'll never be—a real gentleman." And she left with Castiel in tow.

It wasn't until they were out on the street that either one of them said anything.

"Hermione, I'm not a gentleman," he said as they kept walking. "That requires me being a human."

"Yes, I know. Sorry about that, but I was just so upset that I used the fact that you were with me in a way to make him feel bad." She stopped walking and looked at him. "But, on the other hand, if the thought of sleeping with his own wife's brother and my future husband didn't get him feeling guilty, I doubt me declaring that he wasn't a gentleman would do it either."

Castiel frowned. "You were to marry a man, correct?"

"Yes."

A dawning light came to his face. "That whole situation sounds awkward."

"You have no idea how much so," she muttered.

...

It was more than a few hours later that they were walking out of the magical township within Butte, Montana. Hermione had taken time to get U.S. currency at Gringotts and proper clothing for the area for them both, before going over to where her things were stored at Luna Lovegood's home.

Luna had taken one look at Castiel and she said, "I didn't know you knew any angels, Hermione."

Hermione stopped packing up her things, turning to look at her. "I would ask you how you knew, but honestly somehow I'm just not shocked that you were the one to spot the difference."

"Daddy did an interview with an angel for the _Quibbler_," she told them in her soft sing-song voice. "I met him and I saw the difference right away. They glow. It's very subtle, but it's there if you look for it." She tilted her head. "It's like the indefinable glow a pregnant woman has."

Frowning Hermione looked over to him, studying him for a moment. "Hmm, wow, you are glowing." She looked over to Luna. "I'm going to be out of the country. Are you sure you can still look after Crookshanks?"

"Of course I can," she murmured, looking over to the orange half kneazle that was snoozing in a sunny spot that Luna had magicked for him. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know," she answered, turning back to her packing. "There's no telling what we'll run across."

"Ah, so that's why you need your library," Luna murmured. "Do you have a book about North American demons and how to vanquish them?"

Frowning she said, "I'm not sure, but I have one for all of the Americas. Do you think it's inclusive enough?"

"Let me see what books Daddy and I have. I'll also see if my Rolf has books as far as magical animals of that area. I'll be but a moment."

Castiel was silent a moment before saying, "Luna is a very good person."

Hermione smiled at this, murmuring, "Yes, she is."

Once they had the texts that she thought they would need, they went straight over to the portkey authority and were in Butte minutes later. Hermione took the time to place warming charms on the both of them before going out into the blustery winter weather that had many there diving into the nearest doorway to avoid.

Hermione ended up buying an old one ton Ford pickup truck and drove them to the hotel that she had found out that the brothers had been staying at since they had arrived.

"Hermione?" Castiel asked as they got into the pickup. "Can you answer something for me?"

"I'll do so if I can," she replied as she got them onto the road.

"Why would people want to test makeup on animals? They are not the ones that will be wearing it. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Me as well," she replied. "That's why I use products I either make myself or haven't been tested on animals."

He thought this over before nodding. "That is very wise of you, Hermione. Lipstick is not important. Monkeys are."

This had Hermione smiling, as she fully agreed with him.

It took them fifteen minutes for them to find the hotel that they were currently staying at. When they tried to get a hotel room, they told them that the place was full. This didn't make any sense, as the 'no vacancy' sign wasn't lit. Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked around the office trying to get a feel for the place. Why were there so many people just sitting around? Not only that, but they were dressed so oddly it was ridiculous! Why one man was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and flip-flops and it was below freezing out!

Turning she looked back over at the receptionist who was watching her rather intently. Letting out a dramatic sigh, she turned to Castiel.

"We'll have to look for another port in the storm, darling," she told him slipping up to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how much longer I can keep driving." She looked up into his confused blue eyes, adding, "I'm not even sure I was driving on the correct side of the highway the last five minutes."

"You were," he assured her.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I'm going to see if I can use the ladies before we go." She left, but instead of going back to the desk, she went around to the office, kicking the door in to see a very shocked Dean and Sam turning to face her. "You know, if you're going to set up a hotel as a safe house where you have some of the angels, the least you could have done is set up the 'no vacancy' sign." She looked from one to the other. "It's only logical."

They looked from her to each other. The shorter of the two men muttered, "Why didn't you think of that?"

Castiel came over and looked into the room. "Hello Dean, Sam."

"Cas!" Dean leapt to his feet and went over to him, giving him a man hug as he did so. "Are you okay? What happened? Why did all the angels fall? And since when have you been hanging out with British chicks?" He looked back over to Hermione with his most charming smile. "Hi, I'm Dean."

"Hello," she purred with just a bit of a smile. "I'm not interested." This had Sam snorting with laughter. Looking over to Castiel, she murmured, "Perhaps we should get a room?" He nodded and she looked back over to the brothers. "Please do tell me if there's at least a bed available. I'm exhausted."

It was Sam that got up and went over to them. "Come on you two. You can use our room."

Once they were in the hotel room, Dean went back to interrogating Castiel. But the fallen angel wasn't answering anything. He absently followed Hermione over to the bed handing over a small beaded bag to her.

"Thank you," she murmured with a smile as she took it from him. Opening the bag, she let out a mild curse as she reached in and shifted things about in her bag, complaining, "I knew I should have taken the time to organize this bag before leaving!" She reached in and pulled out a very large tome, tossing it to the bed. "Well, one good thing came out of this, I now know where my oldest copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' has been all this time."

Dean and Sam blinked in shock, as she strong armed a small sized kitchen sink straight out of the bag and dropped it to the floor with a loud, reverberating thunk before going back into the bag to pull out her modest sleepwear.

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed. "I don't know how he did it, but I think Cas found Mary Poppins!"

**TBC…**

**…**

**And there you go, the next chapter away. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and have a spectacular day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello one and all! Hope that you're having a good one. Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione was coming out of the bathroom, when she saw the Winchesters digging through her beaded purse with most of her belongings now littering the floor of the hotel room—needless to say she wasn't happy. She looked over to Castiel.

"I explained that you were a good witch," he told her, watching her as she was drying her curly brown tresses with a cheap towel that had seen better days. "They wanted to make sure of this and you can see what happened as a result." He motioned to them now taking out a bookcase filled with texts that were more than likely older than all the humans in the town combined. They were, in fact, having difficulty handling the long, heavy bookcase as they pulled it out and soon it too was on the ground with her other things littering it.

"Oi! Take care with handling my things, you fuckin' twats!" she snapped at them.

Dean grinned. "Hear that, Sammy? She cursed at us in British!"

Hermione went beet red and turned to Castiel, muttering, "My Grandfather was Cockney. I haven't spoken like that in an age. I am not happy about that." She bit her lower lip, thinking how her parents would have loathed as she just spoke—that's if they had been alive. "Do people really roll in their graves?"

"No, Hermione," Cas murmured. "They are dead. They don't move any more—Unless they're the undead."

She thought that over. "Makes sense. Thank you."

There was a crash of something else hitting the floor, making her flinch. Rubbing her temples, she stood there.

"You are welcome, Hermione." He frowned. "Why would you be concerned over people rolling in their graves?"

She sighed, recalling her childhood. "My parents were horrified when I started sounding worse than a sailor on a weekend bender when I was seven. They made me take proper elocution lessons and they wouldn't let me read for a month." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Had me go out and play with the neighborhood kids, who thought it was funnier to tease me over the fact that I was not only literate, but had the gull to enjoy it."

Dean laughed saying, "Dad did that to Sammy to punish him too."

"They're gone now. They have been since I was seventeen," she murmured, her voice filled with sorrow that was so clear that even Dean understood.

It was Sam who walked over and asked quietly, "How did they die?"

"Would you care for the official report or the truth?"

"Both," Dean answered.

"Officially it was a house breaker, shot them dead. Unofficially, it was a group of dark witches and wizards known as the Death Eaters that found them, tortured them, and ultimately killed them," she breathed. "And all because of me." She attempted to run her fingers through her hair, but failed as it was too tangled to do so. "Do you want to know the saddest part of it all? I had wiped their memories. They didn't even know I existed much less that I was their daughter." Her amber eyes were filling with tears, as she breathed, "I'm too damn sober to be having this conversation."

"Me too. Get dressed and I'll take you to a bar," Dean told her.

She thought it over and looked over to Cas. "I never drink with people I don't know unless I'm assured that someone has my back."

"Rest assured, I have yours," he told her.

Smiling, she replied, "Thank you."

She quickly transfigured what she was wearing into jeans and a T-shirt. The only thing she was missing were her shoes, which were near the door, and she slipped them on. Hermione went over to Dean.

"What's your drink of choice?" she asked him.

"Beer," he murmured. "You?"

"Whiskey," she told him. "Top shelf, single malt fire whiskey."

Looking intrigued Dean asked, "What's fire whiskey?"

"It's whiskey that is so potent that it has magical flames licking up from the surface of the liquor," she told him, looking over to his brother. "Hey, Sam, what do you drink?"

Frowning the younger brother asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't drink with men who drink cosmos," she told him. "It just comes off as a giant joke to me, as usually I find that they're doing it for trend sake. I just can't keep a straight face when I have to sit across from them doing so." She rolled her eyes and added, "That or anything with an umbrella and fruit hanging off of it. A drink shouldn't be wearing more accessories than the drinker—man or woman."

She went out the door even as Dean was laughing. He pointed towards where she walked off. "I like her!"

...

Hermione, Dean, Castiel, and Sam all sat at a booth at the back of the bar with a clear view of the rest of the drinking establishment. It had been Hermione who had insisted on it.

"Who's after you?" Dean asked her as they sat down.

"Old habit," she told him. "And paranoia." She made her drink order and turned to the others there watching her once the waitress left. "I was in a war. Something about that just makes people weary of what can go wrong."

"There was a war?" Sam asked, looking interested. "Where?"

"England and sporadic locations on the continent," she told them. "It was a magical war." The waitress set down the bottle at the table along with the tumblers before taking off once again. She poured the first round, took her own glass in hand, and muttered, "To better days." And proceed to down it. "It was bad."

Dean attempted to down the shot as she had, but ended up letting out a hiss when he did. "How didn't that affect you?"

"After fire whiskey, this is like tap water," she murmured casually. "Very mild, but it has a lovely flavor though." She lifted her drink and tapped it to Cas's glass. "To getting everything righted?"

"Amen," Castiel replied and sipped on his drink. "Hmm, this does have a lovely flavor." He looked over to Hermione. "I still prefer cheese burgers."

"Who doesn't?" she replied, leaning back and sipping her drink.

"So why was there a war?" Dean asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before going into the explanation as to what had happened years before. The dark lord, his followers, and her part in it all. By the time she was finished talking, they were all looking at her stunned. It had been Castiel who reached over and took her hand into his own.

Dean and Sam just blinked at the sight.

"Cas?" Dean murmured. "Are you turning into a girl?"

"I am trying to comfort Hermione, as it is clear that the retelling of her war has upset her and she has already had a very difficult week."

Smiling, Hermione sat up and kissed Castiel on the cheek. "You're a darling."

Hermione quickly excused herself to go to the ladies room. It was then that Dean pulled out the holy water and poured it into Hermione's drink. Frowning Castiel was about to say something, but she was already on her way back.

"That I must tell you is one of the foulest restrooms I've ever been in and I've had to go to the loo in Knockturn Alley." She shuddered in disgust. Lifting her drink, she looked it over. "You watered down my drink?" She frowned over that. "Oh well, Minerva tells me that is the proper way to drink scotch."

She downed it much like she had her first drink. When they all just stared at her as if expecting something, she turned around to look behind her just to make certain that it wasn't the wall they were looking at.

"What?" she asked, puzzled. Looking over to Castiel, she inquired, "I wasn't suddenly disfigured between the loo and here, was I?"

"No, you were not," he assured her.

"Good to know," she replied, looking to the brothers once again. "So let me guess what's going on. My drink was watered down and you all looked for a reaction once I drank it." She frowned. "Holy water?" She looked to all of them. "I may have my moments, gentlemen, but I'm not that bad." She poured herself another drink, saying, "That I know of. I seriously doubt there are others that would agree with my assessment of myself. The Centaurs for one."

"Centaurs are real?" Sam asked in awe.

She nodded. "Yes, they are. So are dragons, unicorns, and the female orgasm."

Both of the men were soon snickering with laughter even as the fallen angel sitting with them was frowning in confusion.

"It's a joke," she told Cas. "I would explain it, but it would be like trying to explain algebra to a fish."

Dean frowned at that. "Why would a fish want to know about algebra?"

She snorted. "I'll do you one better—How would a fish comprehend any sort of land based language?"

Smiling Dean murmured, "Got me there."

They were sitting there for some time. The brothers and the angel speaking about what to do about all the fallen angels and how to fix what happened. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't quite so focused on the problem. Being dead drunk, exhausted, and not having eaten didn't help this in the least.

"There has to be a way to fix this before the angels are corrupted!" Dean exclaimed.

"Can you remember the spell at all, Cas?"

"No, I cannot," he replied only to look over to Hermione who was touching his arm. "What?"

"You have nice strong arms," she replied quietly. "Why is NASCAR a sport?"

"I don't know," Castiel answered honestly.

"She can't hold her liquor," Dean muttered, shaking his head.

"You try staying up for over twenty-four hours, travel across a bleeding ocean via portkey, and learn how to drive on the correct side of the street all without a meal and see how well you do," Hermione groused. "And will someone please tell me about the car races being a sport? It's not like they push the cars. Now that would be a sport." She looked to a laughing Sam. "Absolutely mind-numbing, but a sport."

"I do believe that it has to do with endurance," Sam murmured to her. "Want a pizza?"

"Sure," she murmured. "No pineapple. That's just wrong on a pizza."

**TBC…**

**…**

**Chapter three is out into the cosmos! Thanks for taking the time to read my little fanfiction. With any luck, you're loving it. Review to let me know what you think. Have a fabulous day everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here we go! Another chapter going out to you guys. Hope you like it.**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Four**

"You know, the more I know about you, the better I like you," Dean murmured, leaning in close to her. "What do you say that you and I find ourselves somewhere alone where we can really get to know each other."

Hermione sobered slightly, saying, "You're a lovely man deep down. I can tell. But if I wanted to be another hole, yet another port in the fucking storm, I'd have become a whore." She pulled away from him, looking to Castiel. "Where is the happy medium, I ask you? They either think I'm a fan-fucking-tastic beard or I'm a convenient hole to be filled." Standing up, she staggered a bit only to be caught by the angel. "I think I need to sleep."

He looked over to the brothers. "I'll take her over to the room and be right back."

The hotel was across the street and he walked her to the room directly. Soon enough he had her in the bed, tucking her in much like a parent would a child. It was with an awkward brush of the hair that he stood up and was about to leave.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before saying, "I'm sorry I'm being so selfish right now." She looked up at him to see his confusion. "First that whole getting drunk business and then being caught up in my memories of the war. And I meant what I said to Dean. He's a lovely man, but I'm not shacking up with him. I'm through being a convenience for men."

"What is this 'beard' you referred to?"

Blushing she said, "A woman that a gay man is supposedly dating and/or having sex with as a means to camouflage the fact that they are homosexual." Clearing her throat, she added, "I'll get some rest and a meal and I'll be able to help you guys out." He said nothing as she attempted to get comfortable. "I'm sure between all of us, we'll be able to set things to right."

Before he knew it, she was asleep. Cas turned to see Dean standing there looking stunned by what she had said. The fallen angel went over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he spoke to him.

"Hermione Granger is a genuinely good person, Dean." Pulling away from him, he added, "I told you that there were still a few of those left in the world."

It wasn't until they were back at the bar that Dean said or asked anything.

"Who screwed her over?" Dean inquired, pouring himself another drink.

"Her fiancée slept with her best friend," Cas told them, to which both men cringed. "A man."

"Ouch!" Sam breathed. "That's got to hurt."

Cas nodded to this, but said nothing. That wasn't to say that he didn't take note of the look on Dean's face. Hermione, it would seem, managed to do the one thing many women hadn't before—made the oldest Winchester brother think about a woman outside of being the individual to slate his urges with.

They stayed at the bar until it closed and got nowhere as far as any idea as to what to do. They ended up back over at the hotel room and were shocked to find not one, but at least seven different fallen angels in the room with Hermione. And all of them were staring straight at her.

It was Castiel who asked, "What are you doing?"

"She is one of the warriors for right," one of them said quietly.

Another of them said, "She needs to be protected."

"The past haunts her so," another one said.

"You're all her guardian angels?" Dean asked, puzzled as to what could have pulled all of these angels to the room.

"She was having a nightmare," a fallen angel that looked like a kid told them. "About the final battle at the school. How could we not be here to comfort her?"

It was Dean that rushed over to the bed, when it looked like Hermione was waking up. And to say that it startled the people that knew him, it was an understatement. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back as he did so—even as he was glaring at his own brother who was snickering at him.

"Why are you in bed with me?" she muttered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "And why are you hugging me?"

"I just wanted to make certain you didn't scream when you saw who was in the room," he told her quietly.

Thinking it over, she asked, "Is it a demon?"

"No."

"The Pope?" This had Dean rolling his eyes as an answer. "Just tell me who…" He turned her head slightly to see who was there. Her eyes went wide with shock at the sight "Oh shite, what the…" Dean covered her mouth with his palm even as he was laughing to himself.

"They're guardian angels," he explained to her. "They came over to help you with your nightmares…" He paused to look at them. "I think."

She pulled away from Dean and got to her feet, looking at all of them. "Thank you for your help. The nightmare was a bad one. Your assistance in ridding me of it humbles me more than I can say." Lowering her head slightly, she murmured, "Bless be."

All of them bowed slightly, but unlike what she had thought they would do, they left the room in a flash of light that had all of the mortals there covering their eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean demanded, looking around to all of them in the room.

Hermione thought it over and looked over to Sam. "They were here guarding me? In essence, they were doing what they were meant to do, right?"

Frowning Sam murmured, "Yeah." A smile slowly bloomed on his face as it was on Hermione's. "They were doing their jobs!"

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded. "They were doing their jobs? So what?"

Hermione looked over to Castiel and Dean. "They regained their grace for doing what they always do!"

Castiel smiled slowly. "Which means that there is a way to get the angels back to their different heavens."

"Exactly!" Hermione cringed at the pain filling her head. "Hangover." She lifted her hand and wordlessly summoned the hangover potion. "Merlin, but I thought I'd learned my lesson about excessive drinking already."

They watched as she reached out and a small vial flew into her hand. She yanked out the cork and downed it quickly with a grimace. A second later she let out a sound of relief and casually put away the container into the beaded purse. Hermione glared at the mess littering the room, her lips flattening in irritation.

"It would serve you both right if I made you clean up this chaos," she muttered. "But as it stands, I needed to organize the bag even before I came here." She magically transformed what she was wearing into her nightwear once again. "Just thinking about it is exhausting. I must sleep."

Plopping back onto the bed, she was asleep once again before they knew it. Or at least attempted to, as the next thing she knew the brothers were trying to figure out who was going to have to share the bed. Sitting up, she glared at them.

Hermione muttered, "You do realize that this is a king sized bed? Pick a side, any side, and go to bed. Think of me as a wall if you will. But if either of you try a bloody thing, remember this wall can and will hex you."

Soon enough both of the brothers were on either side of her and were sound asleep as well.

By the time Sam woke the next morning, it was to find Dean wrapped around Hermione in a spooning position. Shaking his head, Sam trudged over to the bathroom to get ready for the day in peace.

Meanwhile, it had been Castiel that ended up waking Dean.

He shook him gently, saying, "Dean…Dean, wake up." He stirred, turning to glare at him. "You're hugging the wall that hexes."

"Go away, Cas. You're trying to wake the asshole that punches," he mumbled, slipping right back to sleep.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that they woke up and it was thanks in large part to a bucket of icy cold water that hit both Hermione and Dean. They both woke up screaming and yelling, neither of them happy over what had them waking with a start.

It was a furious Hermione that had her wand out. But instead of hexing without thought even as Dean was running after his brother trying to punch him, she had everything dried off. Next she absently went about her business of pulling all her things back into her beaded purse. She looked it over and thought that it had seen better days. It wasn't until she was done and had a new set of clothing out that she bothered to do anything to stop the brothers. It had taken her hitting them both with a tripping jinx that had them on the ground and looking at her startled.

"We need to get ready for the day. That means eating and thinking of a plan of action to see to it that the angels are back where they belong," she told them. "Dean, go wash up and get dressed. I have a sober up potion for both you and your brother once you do that. Sam, we need as many of the angels as possible to be put back into place in the fastest, safest way that we can think of. Try to come up with a solution." She started to leave, but stopped and looked down at Sam. "And if you ever, I mean ever, try to wake me that way again, I will introduce you to a hex that a friend of mine guaranteed to me kept her six older brothers in line. It's messy and disgusting and you will hate it." She looked over to Castiel. "Let's take a walk before I actually just do so on general principle, shall we?"

"You might want to take that spell off of them, Hermione," he said casually.

"Right." She did so quickly. "There. Shall we go?"

Cas offered her his arm in a courtly fashion that had her chuckling and taking his offered arm.

"I don't care what you say, Castiel. Angel or not, you are a gentleman to me, dear sir," she murmured, went to tiptoes and kissed his now blushing cheek even as the brothers Winchester went back to fighting.

**TBC…**

**…**

**There you go! Another chapter going out to you. Thanks for reading. Please if you could, review. Thank you for taking your time to read, follow/favorite this story! I hope you all have an awesome day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! Hope everyone is having a good day. Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read, review, and follow/favorite! I am so happy to see that you are enjoying this. I know it sounds redundant, but I really am thrilled to receive the reviews and try to respond to everyone that makes them. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Five**

The brothers were soon out of the hotel room and all of them went over to the nearest diner. Hermione dumped the sober up potion into the coffee the brothers were drinking and handed it over to them. They drank it tentatively and both let out a relieved sigh once it went to work curing them of the day after overindulging.

It wasn't until after their meals were served to them that Hermione asked, "So any ideas?"

Sam looked over to her, murmuring, "We need to find a way for them to do their jobs. And seeing as they have all different jobs that might prove difficult."

"Think about it. If we ask the different angels what sorts of jobs they do and were able to gather the ones with similar occupations, if you will, and take them to where that can happen. That would be an expedient way to see it done," Hermione murmured, as she took up her coffee and took a sip of it.

"Like where?" Dean asked her. "It's not like there's a place that specializes in having people around that need that kind of help."

"Angels have specific duties, do they not?" Hermione asked Cas, who nodded. "So those protecting animals should be taken over to an animal shelter. Those who help humans pass over should be taken to a hospital or over to a convalescent home. Those who guard children should be taken to a school or a hospital's premature birthing center." They just stared at her. "What? I'm only stating the obvious."

It was Cas who said right at that moment, "She is the smartest witch of her age."

Dean looked from Castiel over to her, asking, "You are the smartest witch of your age?"

"So I've been told. But truth to tell if that were the case, I never would have even started dating Ronald Weasley." She gave her scrambled eggs a vicious jab along with her words, but ended up giving a halfhearted sigh. "Enough of this maudlin behavior." She put her fork down and finished her coffee. "Do you three think that my idea is a good one?"

"Yeah, but to be able to do it, we'd have to split up," Sam told her. "And we need to stick together to protect the angels, not to mention ourselves."

She nodded at this, as she thought it over. "But we'd have to anyway. Half of us would have to go with the group while half of us stayed here with the angels not going out." Worrying her lower lip, she muttered, "We're going to need help." Looking at them all, she asked, "Do you know of anyone that can assist?"

"Perhaps I do," Castiel murmured. "But I don't know if he would have been one of the fallen or not."

Frowning Sam asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"Why that would be me, of course." A blond man popped up next to Hermione.

"Gabriel!" Dean jumped to his feet, pulling his gun on him. Sam only got to his feet and was staring at him stunned to see him alive. Castiel, on the other hand, joined Dean if only to keep him from shooting his brother. They did need Gabriel's help after all.

"Hello," Gabriel said, leering at Hermione as she sat calmly eating her breakfast. "I'm Gabriel. I'm sort of single."

"I'm Hermione and something tells me that knowing you would require a prerequisite of insanity."

"No, it doesn't," Gabriel said with a smile. "But it doesn't hurt." He turned to the others there. "I like her."

"What do you want?" Castiel asked him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oddly enough, I'm here to help." He looked over to Hermione. "It used to be my job to take care of the legions…"

"Gabriel?" she said it thoughtfully. "The messenger for the Lord whose name translates to 'the strength of God'." He blinked at her. "Judging from the fact that they are still standing and Dean looks about ready to blow you up with his mind if he could, I trust this is no longer the case?"

"Not for centuries," he told her.

"Hermione, you can't trust him," Castiel told her.

"Everyone just sit down, please?" She looked at them. "Chances are he was here before Cas even mentioned the possibility of someone being able to help us and popped up at that moment because the opportunity presented itself."

"She's a genius," Gabriel told them. "I'd listen to her if I were you."

"You're only saying that because I'm telling them what you want them to hear," she replied casually. "Chances are you were sent here by some other being…" She tilted her head, studying him now looking at her intensely. "Someone who has more power than you. Whether they are good or not, I don't know, but they scared you enough to want to be here for this." Leaning back she kept studying him before asking, "So was it God the Father or the Metatron?"

His blue eyes opened wider at the mentioning of the last.

"Ah, the Metatron," she murmured. "Makes sense."

"Wait just one damn minute!" Dean snapped. "What the hell! We can't trust him!"

"Dean, please sit down," Hermione said to him calmly. "There's far more going on here than any of us could have guessed at before. And seeing as we have a source of information right here, it might prove beneficial to hear him out at the very least." She looked at Gabriel adding, "Whether or not we believe what he has to say, that's another story."

Slowly the others there sat down as well. And just to make certain that Gabriel knew that he meant business, he put the Colt in the middle of the table.

"Not on the table, Dean," Hermione muttered. "Really! Where have manners gone?"

"I haven't a clue," Gabriel replied, smirking at Dean and making a few faces as well. This was rewarded with a mild shocking hex coming from Hermione. He was glaring at her as she did so right back at him.

"Honestly! Are you three years old? Behave!" she snapped, looking to the others there who were doing a very poor job of covering up their mirth. "And you three? Knock it off! I'm not any of your mothers! I'm not supposed to be sounding like this!" She took a deep breath and went on with, "Please, for the love of all things holy, just try to get along? We have much bigger issues than your past problems. We have thousands of misplaced angels and we need to get them back where they belong."

Gabriel nodded, saying, "She's right." He looked at the men and angel across from him. "I'll behave if you do."

"We'll wait and see," was all Dean said.

"Who's the Metatron?" Sam was the one to ask.

"The guardian of the angels," Hermione told them, only to have Dean and Sam staring at her rather dumbly. "It's on Wikipedia for Merlin sake!" She yanked out her laptop and opened it up to the page in question and spun it towards them. "Right there!" She pointed. "And it's also in my book 'Magical Lore and Whatnot', but as you don't know it as a source it doesn't matter." She reached back into her bag and yanked out a book that was bigger than Dean's head—Or at least that was what he was thinking when she did as much. Plopping it down, she slid it over to Sam before going over and opening it to the page in question and pointing. "See! Right there!"

Sam read what she was pointing to and said, "Guys, uh, she's right."

Gabriel just shook his head and said, "Of course she's right! She's the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw!"

"I'm still trying to grasp the fact that the name of the book is really named 'Magical Lore and Whatnot'," Dean muttered, looking at its cover.

"Do you have any idea how much magical lore, creatures, and whatever are out in the world?" Hermione asked him. "It's a lot and it's overwhelming to most. From what I read, the author was an idiot that had to write this book after his family cut him off. It's any wonder that he didn't call it, 'Some Shite I Learned Against My Will in School and Needed to Write Out in This Book as My Family Doesn't Care to Support Me for the Remainder of My Life'."

Gabriel laughed. "So true!"

"And you know this because?" Sam asked them both.

"It's in the introduction of the book," she replied casually. "Where he rambled on about it for over three hundred pages in painful detail."

When they looked over to Gabriel, he pointed to her. "What she said."

Hermione rolled her eyes muttering to him, "You just can't admit you read a book, can you?"

"Sure I can," Gabriel said, pointing to the text as he added, "Just not that one." Looking to the other three, he reasoned, "He really was an idiot."

"Then why read the book at all?" Sam asked him.

"I heard that I might be mentioned, but no one said where exactly and I ended up reading the entire thing," Gabriel said. "It didn't hurt that it was one of the few books to make it out of Alexandria in one piece—though how I'll never know."

**TBC…**

**…**

**There's another chapter crossing the checkered flag. And we have Gabriel joining the action. A wild card to be sure, but very fun to write. For those who are wondering, He's a very transitory character within this story. I just had to have him in this! Hope you guys are enjoying my story. Review to let me know. Have a positive day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! Hope everyone is having a good day. I just wanted to send out special thanks to Shy28 and chris7100, who let me know about errors within the story. You know it's moments like this that I'm reminded that doing editing at an ungodly hour might not be the best thing to do. Everything looks like its spelled correctly and all the names are right. This time—not so much. Needless to say that the corrections have been made. Thanks again!**

**Please read and review!**

**WARNING! This story is rated M for a reason and here it is! She wrote lemons! You've been warned.**

**…**

**Chapter Six**

It had taken most of the day and part of the night, but they were able to send most of the angels there in that town back to their heavens. It had been Hermione that had asked Gabriel if there was a map of where all the angels were.

"Of course not," he muttered. "If we had it, they would too!"

"True," she sighed, sitting down hard into the hotel room chair and winced when it proved to be more wood than cushion. "Is there a way to call the angels here to us without there being a free for all?"

"Of course not," he told her, watching Dean as he kept pretending to aim his gun at him. "I'll see what I can find out." And he was gone.

Hermione turned to look over to Dean. "Did you have to keep doing that?"

He walked over to her, leaned down into her face and said, "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I know that there must be some sort of bad history between you two," she said, casually standing up and pushing him slightly back. "And I get that you hate him to your back teeth because of it. You have the right to hate him all you like. But we needed the help today and we'll keep needing it, as much as you don't like it. We cannot get this done on our own with just Sam, Castiel, you and I to do the work." She rubbed his shoulder. "I honestly wish that weren't the case. It would mean that we weren't facing as many challenges as we are." She let out a tired sigh. "How long do you think it'll take for them to get the pizza?"

"Not that long," he replied quietly. "Why?"

"I have some chocolate and given the day we've had, I think we're due." She fumbled around her beaded bag. "Ah-ha!" She pulled out a box that was marked Chocolate Frogs. "I don't want to spoil the meal. But if I don't have at least a bit of chocolate, I do believe I might very well hurt someone."

She pulled out a small package out of the box, unwrapping it and set the frog down. She was reading the Chocolate Frog card when Dean let out a startled yelp when the magical confection leaped straight at him. She set down the card, went over, and took up the frog.

"What the hell is that?" he demanded.

"A Chocolate Frog," she told him, before tapping it with her wand to make it go still. "Want some?"

"Isn't it alive?"

"No, that was spell work that had it moving about," she explained to him. "That's it." She took a bite of it and offered him the rest.

Dean took it hesitantly, looking it over. "It's not…"

"No, it never was."

He sniffed at it before taking a small bite. Before she knew what was happening, he let out a groan of pleasure and stuffed the rest of it into his mouth.

"That was…great," he moaned with his eyes closed in bliss. Opening his eyes, Dean looked over to the box. "Can we have more?"

"You said it yourself," she told him. "They're going to be here soon with the food…"

"Not that soon," he said, moving closer to the box of chocolates. "I don't see the harm in having a couple more, do you?" He moved closer to her until he had her pinned to the edge of the table. "It's just chocolate, right?"

Hermione was panting as she nodded. "Just…chocolate. But you know it's been said that it's an aphrodisiac. Perhaps that's what we're dealing with now?"

He shook his head no. "I've been wanting you in my bed since we met." He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. Nipping her ear, he growled, "The chocolate has just made it…more intense."

"I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my life," she keened, shivering with need as his hand cupped the swell of one of her breasts. "Shite, there could have been a lust potion in those frogs!"

"So?" he muttered as he moved closer to her mouth. "What would we have to do?"

"Pretty much what we're doing now," she sighed, but then gasped as he pinched her turgid nipple. "Denied lust as a result of a potion usually results in…pain and…"

His mouth went to hers, kissing her deeply, hungrily. Hermione's arms went around his neck, trying as she might to feel more of his body against her own. His large hands went straight over to her rear, palming the ripe curves as he lifted her up off of her feet, only to have her wrap her legs around his hips as he carried her over to the bathroom. The last thing Dean needed or wanted was to be interrupted—not now, not with her.

No sooner than he slammed the door shut and locked it did he have her pressed right up against it. They were both tearing at each other's clothing until they were naked enough to get the job done, as it were.

Hermione let out a gasp at the feel of him pushing up into her.

Dean let out a deep guttural growl at the feeling of her tight sheath, gripping his manhood like a vice.

By the time he was completely into her, both of them were panting irregularly and hugging each other so tightly it was a wonder either of them could breathe at all. His mouth went to hers once again, both of them kissing and nipping at each other's lips.

"Please…Dean…move!" she gasped out. "I…need…"

"I know…Baby…I know…" he hissed out, as he felt her grip his sex all the tighter. "So…damn…tight…!" One of his hands went between her thighs and stroked at her clit, making her jolt as an orgasm went through her like lightning.

Hermione felt as his body tensed, as he tried not to orgasm at the same time as she had. He pulled her away from the door and laid her out on the floor of the small bathroom. She let Dean go, grabbing and pressing her hands out on different surfaces to have more traction. As he began to move, one of his own hands went to hers and laced his fingers through her smaller ones.

"Per-fect…" he moaned against her ear. "Made…for…me!"

Before either of them knew it, they were both climaxing. Both lay on the floor, he still held deeply within her heat, and both of them still painfully aroused.

"We're not done," he told her, his voice deep and heated with lust. "I'm nowhere near done with you."

"Trust me," she breathed, licking delicately up his neck and ending with scraping her teeth along his jaw as she looked deeply into his green eyes. Rolling him to his back, she sat up and yanked her own shirt and bra off. "I know."

Dean sat up, capturing her breasts in his hands and licked at the hardened berry colored nipples. Hermione struggled with trying to rid him of his shirts, which only had him chuckling as he pulled away from her and yanking them off himself. Her fingers ran over his chest, causing him to go still as he realized that she was purring. The deep rumble in her chest, vibrated against him, making him look at her curiously.

"Are you really purring?" he asked her, sounding genuinely curious.

Blushing deeply, she muttered, "I messed up on a potion when I was in second year. I-I turned myself into a part cat." Her face went redder, as he began to laugh. "As a result, I, uh, can still purr, um, like a cat when I'm really happy or contented." Swallowing thickly, as she was worried that this might have driven him away. "Can't say it's ever happened during sex before though."

He pulled her face towards his and he kissed her tenderly. With his lips against hers, he asked, "You like my chest?"

"Hard and beautiful," she breathed, rubbing her body against his. "I love it." Reaching over their heads, she gripped the towel rack. "Help me move…Need…"

His hands went to her hips and lower back, helping her piston herself atop of him. Dean's fingers dug into her thighs, feeling the build all over again. But unlike before it felt more intense, as they couldn't seem to look away from each other's eyes. Power built within them slowly, but surely until they both screamed and a blinding white light erupted from both of them.

Hermione and Dean woke, both holding onto each other as they each attempted to figure out what had happened. When she tried to move, she nearly ended up flopping onto the ground next to Dean. As he still had a firm hold on her, he was able to prevent that—but just barely.

"What the hell happened?" he breathed into her hair.

"I…haven't a…clue," she admitted to him weakly, trying to find a way to get up without making a right fool of herself by falling straight onto her face into the shower door.

It was then that she noticed it. The ring finger of her left hand—there was a gold band on it. And she knew exactly what it was—a wedding ring. Her thumb rubbed across the metal, making her let out a soft, scared sounding curse.

"Oh fuck," she breathed. "We've got a problem."

"Incredible sex is never a problem," he teased her.

Pulling back from him, her anger and fear giving her the energy that she didn't have before and pointed straight at her left hand. "We've got a big problem, Dean!"

**TBC…**

**…**

**And there goes the next chapter going out to the world at large. Hope you liked it. Review to let me know. Thank you for taking the time to read, reviewing, and follow/favorite my story. I totally love feedback. It helps me make the stories I write all the better. So please let me know what you think. Thanks and have an exceptional day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! Hope that everyone is doing well this holiday season. Thank you to everyone who have taken the time read, review, and follow/favorite. They are the best gifts ever! Neat thing is, they're cheap, easy to produce, and the best part—no postage. LOL! Thanks again and enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter Seven**

When Sam and Cas returned to the hotel room, it was to find Hermione and Dean sitting across the room from each other. They were staring in shock at the rings that now graced each of their ring fingers.

"What the fuck?!" Sam exclaimed, looking at them. "We were only gone for forty-five minutes! How the hell did you manage to get married in that amount of time and without even leaving the hotel?"

Castiel went straight over to Hermione, who was now shaking and it looked like she was on the verge of tears. He made her look at him.

She cleared her throat, but her voice was still hoarse as she said, "As close as I figured it, the Chocolate Frogs that were given to me were dosed with a form of a lust potion and spell work combination. But I'm sorry to say I'm not familiar with what they could be, as I've never heard of the sort before. But obviously its powerful magic, as we seemed to have been forcibly married to each other." She sniffled. "Castiel, Ron stored those in the bag. That's his writing on the box." She looked over to it. "But the potion and the magicks in question are far too complex for him to have done. I'll look into that when I have the time to do so." Tears started to spill down her face. "All I had wanted was some chocolate. The day had been so long." She motioned to the ring. "I wasn't looking to get married."

"It's no big deal," Sam said, trying to bolster both of them. "You'll just get a divorce."

Hermione's face fell even as Castiel sighed heavily and took her into his arms even as he stated, "There is no such thing as a magical divorce, Sam."

"What?!" Dean leapt to his feet. "What the hell!"

"Magical marriages, any type at all, cannot be dissolved," Cas told him even as Hermione was sobbing into his chest. "Dean, it's a soul binding."

"She…" But he stopped, seeing her crying all the more. This wasn't anything she wanted either and that was becoming more and more painfully clear that he wasn't anything she wanted for a husband. "I…I need a drink."

Hermione lifted her head. "Sam?" He looked to her. "Go with him, please?"

He looked at her for a time before he nodded and went out the door to follow his brother. Shaking, she pressed her face against Castiel's chest once again.

"Oh Cas," she breathed. "I don't know what breaks my heart more—the fact that Dean must hate me because of this or that someone set out for me to be forcibly married."

He rubbed her back, as he murmured, "Rest assured, I doubt Dean could ever hate you."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she replied, "I wish I could believe that."

...

An hour later Hermione walked into the bar that Dean and Sam were drinking at to find her husband surrounded by a babble of beautiful women. Pursing her lips, she pushed her way through them to reach Dean's side. She pulled his shock face towards her own, kissing his mouth hungrily.

"Oh darling, did you have to wait for me long? I had to wait until that husband of mine was dead asleep," she breathed, giving his lips a cat like lick. "Are you mad at me now?"

"What are you playing at?" he muttered against her lips.

"Oh, you're no fun," she replied, pulling slightly back from him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll forgive you for trying to replace me in bed." Hermione moved so that her lips were pressed to his ear lobe. "You can look all you want, but you'll never…" He shivered at her deep husky explicit descriptive of his favorite body part and its grip. "And I don't know if this is true, but I have been told that I could suck the chrome off a tailgate."

His entire body tightened to the point that she wondered if he would snap.

Backing away from him, she said, "But if you want to replace a real woman with a body with more silicon than even Barbie is made of, go right ahead. But I have to warn you of a couple of things first."

"What?" he demanded in a low voice.

"First, just because you can admire the stream does not mean you can drink the water." He was glaring at her now. "Or the bridge may very well be there, but it doesn't mean it'll rise for the occasion. Better?"

His face went comically blank. "What?"

"Fidelity, Dean, is part of the package. You won't be able to get an erection for other women. What you may very well want isn't what's going to happen anytime soon with any other woman than me from now on. And no pills or potions will ever reverse it. It's just the way of the world for both of us now." His eyes narrowed at that. "And getting mad at me about a system that was in place several millennia before I was born nor did I even have anything to do with, will get you nowhere."

His jaw went hard, but he said nothing.

She took his hand with her own, telling him, "I know that neither of us were looking for this to happen. But can't we try to at least make the best of this?"

They were both quiet a moment before he asked, "What else did you want to say about this marriage of ours?"

"You know for all I've said about fidelity, it doesn't stop me from wanting to pull these women's hair out or curse them." The women began to scatter by this point, but there were still a couple around waiting to see if they could change his mind. "That being said, if you keep groping them that there's a flock of paper birds over your heads and they will attack you if you try to leave with one of them."

The women waiting were then attacked by a few paper birds and went screaming out of the bar with the magical birds in chase.

Dean looked slowly up and hissed out, "Oh shit."

There were hundreds of paper birds flying around the ceiling, circling over his head. Hermione reached out and one of them flew down to her hand. She stroked at its head like it were a live bird, sending it on its way once again.

"There is one very important thing I learned about myself over the years." She turned his face towards her own and she growled, "I don't share well."

Dean's slow devastating smile came to his face, as he pulled her into a deep, drugging kiss.

Meanwhile, Castiel sat next to Sam who just watched the two of them leave stunned. It was Cas who handed a different room key over to the younger Winchester.

"She got a room for you at the same hotel before we came here," he told him. "Your things have been moved there already."

Picking up the key, Sam looked at it for a time before laughing. "You know, I think I might just like having her around."

...

Dean felt her getting up from his chest and plop down next to him. The sex, if at all possible, had been even better this time around.

"You know…I thought…those were a...rumor," she panted.

"What?" he asked.

"Multiple orgasms," she breathed. "They're real." She turned to look him in the eyes. "Wow."

He snickered along with her as she sat up on the edge of the bed, trying to gear herself towards getting to the bathroom. It was then that he saw her back for the first time. Random scars littered her back, making him wonder what had happened to her.

Hermione turned her head slightly when she felt Dean's fingers tracing one of her bigger scars. "A chandelier fell on top of me."

"A what?" He sat up next to her.

"A large rather ostentatious lighting fixture fell on top of me," she told him. "I really don't remember much when it happened." Standing up she added, "All I can say I can recall with certainty was that I was really relieved that they had stopped torturing me, but that didn't last long."

"You didn't say that you'd been tortured," he said, following her over to the bathroom.

"It's not something I talk about much," she told him. "I'm sure there are things in your past you don't like talking about."

"Sure," he admitted. "But I'm not just anyone."

"Neither am I. But we haven't known each other that long. And let's face it, the only private time we've had is when we're having sex." She turned to face him with a smile. "You speak to me about something that you don't really talk about and I'll tell you something that I haven't told anyone—not even my best friends."

He thought that over. "I got dragged into purgatory with Castiel. We were tortured for weeks. I still don't know how we got out of there."

"The scars?" she breathed, looking him over.

"Yeah, some of them. I've been a hunter since I was a kid with my Pop and Sammy. We got the tattoos and scars to prove it." She reached out touching the tattoo on his chest. "So, what do you have to say?"

"A couple of things," she admitted. "One, and you better not tell Castiel this, but until I came here to the States I've never driven a car before never mind on the right or wrong side of the road."

His jaw dropped in shock, even as he began to bust up laughing.

"I had of course seen it done, but that doesn't inspire trust in one's skills," she told him, worrying her lower lip she asked, "You aren't going to tell him, are you?"

"Never," he said. "But I'm not letting you behind the wheel of my car, you know."

"It's for the best," she told him. "I really hadn't a clue which side of the street to drive on." She swallowed thickly. "Further proof God really does look after fools."

"And the other thing you wanted to say?"

Smiling she said, "It's more of a question. One that I honestly do believe is a question for the ages. Men and women, young and old, feeble minded and genius, have been pondering what I'm about to ask you for, dare I say it, since the dawn of time. And seeing as you have been one of the few men or women that have been to hell and back again, I know you can answer it for me." Looking deeply into his eyes and with all honesty inquired, "_Does_ a snowball stand a chance?"

He was dead silent for a time before a rich, deep laughter erupted from him even as he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Of all the things she could have said or asked, that hadn't even come close to what he expected—but then again, didn't that describe his wife in a nutshell?

**TBC…**

**…**

**There you go! Another chapter in the wind. What do you think? Review to let me know! Thanks again and have a phenomenal day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here we are! Another chapter is up! Thanks for your continued support by reading, reviewing, and follow/favorite. It means the world. You guys rock.**

**A quick thank you goes out to my guest reviewer Someone Else for letting me know about the spelling of Castiel's nickname. I have no excuses, except to say that obviously I wasn't sure as I was seeing it both ways in fanfiction and didn't know which one was the one to go with. Thanks for the head's up!**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Eight**

For the rest of the night they went between napping, telling each other of each other's lives, and screwing their brains out. It had been Dean who had told Hermione that he had a very long track record with women. To which she told him that she was now enjoying the fruits of his past labors.

"You know, I would have thought you'd be more upset by the fact that I've had more than my fair share of women," he told her, relaxing on his side of the large tub that she had made for them to lounge in.

"Neither one of us came into this relationship virgins," she told him. "Mind you, I'm not saying I came anywhere near the numbers you have, but I can't hold that against you any more than you can the men I was involved with."

"How many?" he inquired.

Rolling her eyes, she told him, "Not including you, seven." She watched him thinking this little fact over. "What?"

"I thought I could let that little fact roll off my back," he told her. "I don't like it."

"You only have to think of one very important fact and it might help with that," she told him.

"What's that?" he asked.

She went over to him, her legs on either side of his thighs as she said, "Yes, I've had seven lovers." She bit her lower lip, as she pressed herself onto him. Kissing his mouth, she breathed, "But you're the only one that counts, as you're my last."

His arms went around her, growling, "That works."

...

It was when she was getting dressed the next morning that he saw it for the first time. 'Mudblood' had been carved into her left arm. She had told him about it, about how a mad witch had done so as a part of the torture. Dean took up her arm and kissed the scar lightly before going back to getting ready for the day.

They met up with Sam and Castiel at the diner, immediately ordering coffee. It had been Hermione that half expected Gabriel to pop in any moment. What she hadn't expected was for him to come walking over to take their orders all the while wearing one of the most ridiculous fake mustaches she had ever seen. Rolling her eyes, she stood up, ripped it off, and pressed it to his shirt.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes, I did," she told him, as she sat back down again. "Well?"

"Well, what?" he asked. "I'm here to take your food order."

She looked at him flatly. "What can be done?"

"Eggs are always popular," he told her. "Over easy, sunny side up…ooh, an omelet!"

She looked over to Dean. "I can now see part of the reasoning behind the inherent need to shoot him."

"You do realize that he is Loki, right?" Dean asked her.

"Loki? The Norse trickster?" She looked at Gabriel. "He doesn't look a thing like the Loki I met."

Gabriel blinked at her. "Uh, you met…Loki?"

She nodded. "Black hair, blue eyes, and this irrational need to prove himself better than his brother Thor." Tilting her head, she observed, "You wouldn't happen to be the one that he's been looking for, are you?"

"You mean to say that there's a Norse god that's pissed off at Gabriel and is looking for him?" Sam asked her to which she nodded.

"He said something about besmirching his good name," she told them. "Honestly, I think it just angered him that you came up with a better way to steal the crown jewels than he did."

Snorting Gabriel sat down, muttering, "I don't know why he was upset by that. It wasn't like I got the real ones either."

"Yes, I know," she replied airily. "Who do you think took them in the first place?"

They were all just blinking at her in shock.

It was Dean who smiled. "It was a way to keep them out of other people's hands, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "They are currently in a secret, very secure location of which I haven't a clue." Looking over to Castiel, she told him, "So many different individuals, magical and non-magical, had tried to steal them that finally the British Government went to the Ministry of Magic and asked us to help out. We suggested trading them out with fakes, but the only way that could be done is if they vanished for a time."

"Likely story!" Gabriel scoffed.

She pulled out her cell phone, saying, "I have him on speed dial."

Gabriel's eyes went wide, as he popped out of the room. Laughing to herself, she handed it over to Dean, who was now chuckling.

"This isn't real!" he said, handing it over to Sam who saw that it was a kid's toy cell phone.

"Magic and unprotected electronics don't get along," she told him with a smile, as she took the toy back from him. "I've been able to put a magical surge protector onto my laptop, but I've blown up five different cell phones." She frowned, worrying her lower lip. "It was that woman! 'You've got five more minutes of time left on your...' I freak out and the next thing I know, there goes the phone."

"I do not like that woman as well," Castiel told her, completely sympathizing with her. "Constantly telling me that I am running out of time." He moved closer to Hermione. "How does she know?"

"I wouldn't know," she answered. "I blow up the phones, remember?"

"Perhaps…"

"No!" came from both Dean and Sam.

Hermione patted Castiel's shoulder. "Perhaps you should ask your Father to help you out with this. I know it's such a small matter, but I'm sure your Father doesn't want you to start blowing up cell phones and endangering humans, right?"

"I'll try," he sighed. "I haven't gotten an answer from him in a very long time."

"Well then, you'll just have to do what the humans do." When all he did was stare at her, she answered, "Have faith."

...

It was planned that they would have to go out and find the other angels, which was determined were gathering in clusters around the world. Hermione sold the truck and put the money towards paying for the hotel rooms.

Hermione slipped into the backseat and curled up next to Castiel, who wasn't liking the fact that he hadn't any space to move around. She was able to expand the backseat some, but not nearly as much as she had wanted to as it would be very hard to explain if they were ever pulled over by a police officer or highway patrol. After all, a foot of unexplained space could be lied about easily, while five feet or more, uh, not so much.

Curling up behind Dean in the driver's seat, she sleepily watched as they drove through the natural wonders. They ended up leaving Montana and going over to the next nearest cluster of angels in North Dakota. Which meant hours upon hours of driving. It wasn't until it was close to two in the morning that she said anything.

"Dean, my bladder hates you." That gained her a snort of laughter from both Sam and Dean. "Please tell me that we're stopping at the gas station."

"That we are," he assured her as he pulled into the gas station in question.

Hermione slipped out of the car as fast as could be and rushed straight over to the restroom, magically unlocking it, and letting herself in before her bladder gave up the ghost. After taking care of the necessary business, she went about washing her hands when she heard it. A roar that had her head snapping up in alarm.

Shaking in fear Hermione slipped out of the restroom and stuck to the shadows as she went out over to where she thought the roaring came from. What she saw chilled her blood. The giant stood looming over Sam and Dean, both of whom were looking about ready to shoot the creature.

A North American mountain troll, she thought as she whipped out her wand and petrified the beast. It toppled like a giant redwood tree. They looked from the troll to her.

"Did you get me any chocolate?" she asked, even as she reinforced the spell on the troll.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dean demanded.

"A North American Mountain Troll," she told them. "You can tell from the fact that they're really big, ugly, quite dimwitted and live, oddly enough, in the mountains of the United States of America and Canada." She looked to Dean. "So did you get me any chocolate?"

"Weren't you scared of that thing?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, right out of my wits. I had a mountain troll nearly kill me my first year of school. I'm just hoping the feeling of having to throw up or pass out will vanish." Looking around, she frowned. "Where's Castiel?"

"He got hit by the club protecting us," Sam said. "Next thing I knew he was ascending back to his heaven."

"So one good thing came of this, right?" she asked them. But when all they did was glare at her, she added, "True, the timing could be better, but now we have an inside source and a way to find the other angels."

They looked to each other and back over to her.

"You're brilliant," Sam said to her.

"So I've been told," she replied without arrogance. "Currently I'm brilliant without chocolate, Mr. Winchester."

"Then let's fix that, Mrs. Winchester," Dean told her and pulled her along to the gas station store with his brother looking between them and the monster they had just left lying there.

When it roared again, Sam rushed into the store right behind them. Better safe than sorry.

**TBC…**

**…**

**There's another chapter zapped out to you. Please let me know what you think of it. Thanks again and you have an imaginative day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! How are you guys? Hope everything is going well for one and all. Here's the next chapter going out. Enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Nine**

The mountain troll was set free and magically sent back to its cave. Sam was going to ask how she did it, but it was Dean that stopped him with a simple question.

"Do you really want to know? It's gone," he told his brother. "That's all that matters."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she told him, "Trolls are easily suggestible. All I did was give him the mental suggestion that he go to his home and he did just that."

Sam nodded and said, "Cool."

Hermione snickered as she said, "I've never been deemed cool before." Her face went serious and added mostly to herself, "Unless what you were talking about is temperature rather than social status."

"She's an even bigger geek than you are, Sammy," Dean told his brother, but then said to her, "It's a part of your charm."

This had her beaming, as they headed back to the Impala. Sam ended up in the backseat this time, making him look around as he tried to figure out what was different about it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I added some room back there," she told them. "It's only a foot and it's easily reversible."

"You added space back here?" Sam extended his legs. "Thank you! Finally, there's room back here." He lurched forward and kissed Hermione's cheek. "You are a keeper." Looking to his brother, he added, "You better treat her right. I mean it, Dean."

He laid out in the back seat and was asleep before either knew it. Hermione just sat there for a time silently before saying, "It doesn't wreck the lines of the car either." He looked over to her. "Just thought you'd like to know."

Reaching over he pulled her over and kissed her slowly, deeply. When he pulled back, Hermione's eyes were closed. Opening them slowly, she found his intense green eyes so near to hers.

"He's right," he murmured. "You're a keeper."

...

They arrived in North Dakota and went straight over to the nearest seedy motel. Hermione being as fastidious as she was, did a quick cleaning of the room that managed to make it look like a brand new space. After she asked them how long they would be staying, managed to add a kitchen and dining area that they were only able to see.

"I love eating out as much as the next person," she told them, as she served up a complete English breakfast to the both of them and sat down to her own. "But I find that no one here in the states knows how to make a traditional English breakfast. And I like having one every now and again." She took a bite of the rasher, along with some roasted tomato. Letting out a sigh of contentment, she asked, "Is there anything either of you two like…"

She got no further when Dean demanded, "Do you make pie?"

"No, but it can't be that hard to learn," she said casually. "I could always ask…" Hermione stopped, let out a sigh and said, "I'll find a magical cookbook."

"Who were you going to ask?" Sam inquired.

"I was going to say Ginny Potter," she murmured. "She's married to my best friend. Well, he used to be my best friend. She told me about four or five hours after I found her brother, my fiancée in bed with her husband that none of them trusted me as far as they could throw me." She took a sip of her hot tea. "I don't know what I did to upset her. I wasn't the one cheating with her husband."

Both of the brother's winced, just as Castiel popped into the room in a fluttering of wings. She gave him a grin.

"How are you?"

"I am well, Hermione," he told her. "I have news.

"Good," she said, standing up. "Would you like something to eat and drink?"

"I am without need of such at the moment," he told her. "But I must speak to you."

Frowning she sat down once again. "You sound very serious. Have a seat and you can tell us what's going on."

He did so, but ended up getting up and began pacing. She blinked at him and looked over to a worried Dean. Nudging his foot, she nodded towards Castiel. But when Dean didn't get what she was hinting at, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh for Merlin sake, Dean!" she exclaimed. "He needs help gathering his thoughts and as you're the one that he's been through the most with, it's logical that you must help him work it all out!"

"But I'm eating!" he snapped.

Rubbing her temples, she got to her feet and went over to the distressed angel. Stopping him, she made him look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. "Tell me."

Clearing his throat, he said quietly, "For angels to occupy the earth, we have vessels. My vessel is Jimmy Novak. When the angels fell, for some reason the angels fused with their vessels. Which is why the angels who have assented have gone back without leaving our vessels behind."

"Okay," she murmured. "But that still doesn't explain why you're so upset."

"The Metatron has been looking for his vessel…" A dawning realization lit her eyes.

"Who is it?" Dean asked, looking unconcerned, though given their history he should have been.

"His vessel is Hermione's…"

"Oh hell no!" Dean got to his feet, charging over to him. "You go back there and you tell him that her magically bonded husband says to fuck off!" His arm went around her shoulders, pulling her to himself. "There's only going to be one guy in her and that guy is me!"

Hermione's face went red, as she turned to him. "As oddly perverted as that may have sounded, it makes sense."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Dean and I are soul bonded," she said. "Meaning part of my soul occupies his and the other way around." Hermione looked over to Castiel. "Between our binding and the magic involved, I seriously doubt he'd be able to occupy me as his vessel—no matter how appealing the package may seem." She waved to herself. "All this is off limits magically to anyone other than my husband. And if he has a problem with that, he should speak to his Father." She smiled at Dean. "You got to love the rules when they work in your favor."

"That I do, sweetheart," Dean murmured, kissing her lips lightly.

"Hermione isn't his vessel," Castiel said. "You never let me finish, Dean. It's Hermione's one time friend, Ginny Weasley."

There was a sound of fluttering wings off to the side and they all turned to see the redheaded witch standing there, looking at all of them with an air of power Ginny never would have been able to pull off.

She looked around the room, saying, "I love the work you've done here." She looked to the frizzy haired witch. "Pity you can't keep it this way." She looked over to Dean. "You know, if not for your soul binding, your wife would have been my vessel. How could she not be? She is brilliant." Frowning she added, "And you're so…not."

"Hello," Hermione said. "Do we call you Metatron or is there something else you wish to be called?"

Her brow arched at the other woman's words. "How politically correct of you, Mrs. Winchester."

"I try," she said casually. "That's not to say that I do so well all the time, but I do give it an effort."

She nodded to this, walking over to one of the beds and sat down. "We all want the same thing."

"The angels back in their heavens," Hermione breathed. "But dare I ask, why would you want this?" She strolled over and magically moved the chair over in front of the Metatron. Studying this being that used to be one of her closest friends, she inquired, "Why didn't you stop the fall of the angels before it could have happened?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to babysit a bunch of spoiled children? True, there are those that take care of themselves and that's fine." The Metatron stopped pacing and looked to them all. "Ever since our Father disappeared, every single one of the angels have been coming to me! What was I supposed to do? There's only one of me and millions of them!" She sat down hard. "I needed a break. So sue me!"

"Pardon me for being the one to point this out, but while you were gone on your little break, several archangels nearly started the apocalypse, attempted to take over heaven, hell, and everything in between, not to mention, the human cost while this happened," Sam snapped. "Good men and women died because you got fed up with your duties!"

"My duties, as you so eloquently put it, isn't to play God!" she roared, getting to her feet. "And it wasn't their jobs either." Taking a deep breath, the Metatron said, "But they're so easily influenced and I should have remembered that." Sorrow lit her face, as she turned to Hermione. "I made a mistake. And unlike you, who could use a timeturner, I don't get that chance at a redo." She looked to the others. "All the archangels I thought I could count on are either gone or in hell. I have no support to get them back where they should be." Laughing bitterly, she said, "I was up there, wondering what I was going to do when what should happen?" She pointed to them all. "You found a way to do it and did so without even trying!"

**TBC…**

**…**

**And there you go! Another chapter dancing its way into the record books. Thanks for taking the time to read, review, not to mention, follow/favorite. You guys are the best. Thanks again for all of your support and have a celebrated day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Good day one and all! Hope you're having the best day ever. Here's the next chapter shooting out to you. Thank you to all of the readers, reviewers, the followers, and the favoriters! You're incredibly awesome individuals that need to be told as much more often. Enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter Ten**

Puzzled they looked to each other and back over to her. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Sometimes things work out for the best."

"So human of you," the Metatron said jadedly. "But fortunately for you all, so true as well."

"What's the matter then?" Sam asked. "If they're getting to where they belong…"

"Most of them have come back unblemished, but there are those that are becoming more jaded by the day and that in itself would have them becoming…other."

"Demons," Dean muttered. "How can we stop that?"

"Not demons," the Metatron muttered. "They wouldn't be a true fallen angel like our brother Lucifer. And in a way that's almost worse, because they would have something that he doesn't."

"Access to heaven," Hermione whispered.

"Exactly," the Metatron said sourly. "I need them back all at once and as quickly as possible."

"What could we do?" Sam demanded. "You said it yourself, we stumbled across the solution in order to get those few we could get back to their heavens. What makes you think we would know what to do?"

"Not you!" she snapped. "Her!" And she pointed straight over to Hermione. "She would know! She who is the brightest witch who has ever lived."

"Wow," Hermione breathed. "I feel simultaneously flattered and nauseous at the same time." She looked to Dean. "Is that normal?"

"Around the higher powered angels, yeah," he muttered. "If you're lucky."

"Okay," she said, looking to the Metatron. "Is there a way to call them home?"

"They aren't dogs," the Metatron told her. "If it had been that easy, I would have had them home five minutes after the fall."

"It was worth asking," she muttered. "Can your Father call them home?"

Frowning the Metatron said, "Sure, but He hasn't been answering anyone's call and I doubt He would show up out of the blue now to fix this mess."

"Did you know what was going on during your break from things?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't pay attention to anything, which is why…" the Metatron stopped talking and just stared at her. "He's ignoring what's going on is what you're saying?"

"It could be one explanation," Sam said. "He has the ability to know everything that's going on, it doesn't mean that He's doing so."

"If He's ignoring them, what chance do we have to get Him to help?" Sammy asked.

Hermione shrugged, saying, "Have you tried praying to Him?"

Both the Metatron and Castiel looked at her stunned. "Praying to our own Father?" the Metatron said indignantly.

"Yes," she said simply. "Tell Him that your brothers took out the car and crashed it while you were taking a nap. I'm sure He'd understand." This had the Winchesters snickering to themselves.

"Your humor leaves something left to be desired," the Metatron said in a hard voice.

"I've tried praying to Him," Castiel said sadly. "He never answers."

"Is He ignoring everyone?" Dean asked.

Hermione frowned at that. "Good question. Is He still answering some prayers? And if so, who would that group be?"

Sam rocked back on his heels. "Children," he said quietly.

Castiel nodded to this. "He, from what I've been able to tell, still does listen to their prayers."

"But does He answer them?" Hermione asked, running her fingers through her hair. "There's only one way we're going to find out." She looked over to the Metatron. "Is there an elementary school around here that you know of?"

...

They didn't just go to an elementary school, but one with a church. Standing outside of it, they just looked at the church. Dean and Sam looked to each other and to the others there with them, all of them completely unconcerned that they looked like a pack of stalkers. And seeing as it was a bunch of kids they were concerned with, that could mean trouble.

Hermione pulled out a bag of kettle corn from her beaded purse, taking a few bites before handing it over to Dean as she told him, "I put a notice me not charm on us. Unless they're magically inclined, they won't see us."

"Cool," he murmured, taking the bag from her and taking a few bites before passing it on to Sam. "That would be so great for sex in public."

"Yes, it would, but no, we're not doing that—charm or not." She was quiet a moment. "Not unless I can get my hands on an invisibility cloak." Giving him a wicked grin. "I'll get to work on that."

Grinning, he kissed her temple. "That's my girl."

"What's the plan?" Sam asked, handing the popcorn to Castiel who was taking the time to smell the kettle corn before he tasted it.

"I haven't a clue," she answered, looking over to the Metatron. "What about you?"

"Can't say as I can think of a thing," she said casually, taking the popcorn from Castiel. Taking a bite of it, let out a hum of delight. "This is good!"

"Then have the rest of the bag," Hermione told her.

"You're only saying that because you're upset at my vessel," the Metatron said, laughing.

"Ginny is an athletic girl," she told her. "It's going to take more than a bag of sweetened popcorn to make her gain so much as an ounce of fat." She looked to Dean. "Abs of steel and a head like a rock."

That had her husband grinning.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked as he joined them. "Ooh, popcorn! Ouch!" The Metatron slapped his hand away.

"Get your own," she told him. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her flatly. "I wanted to see what was going on."

"We need to see if we can get them to pray to your Father to ask him to call the angels home," Sam told him. "So far we've come up blank. Any ideas?"

Gabriel rocked back onto his heels, thinking that over before asking, "Have you thought to have them sing it?"

They all turned to face him.

"That's ridiculous!" Sam snapped.

"I could have thought of better," Dean muttered.

"Is there even a piece of music of that sort?" Castiel inquired to which the Metatron shrugged.

"That could work," Hermione breathed, having most of the others there wondering if she had gone over the bend. Looking over to Gabriel, she asked, "Renascence church music or should we go older?"

"Older," he said. "And it best be in Latin."

"I was thinking the same thing myself," she murmured. "Or else chances are they are going to be wondering why they were praying to God the Father to please call his angels home to heaven."

It took nearly an hour, but they finally were able to find a piece of music that was easily adjustable to what they needed. Trouble was they didn't know how to get it to the children and have them sing it.

"Go get to it!" Gabriel exclaimed, having her look at him like he was mad.

"You're the trickster! You do it!" Dean snapped.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Gabriel asked.

"Okay," she said, putting hands in front of her and slapped her fist into her palm with each number. "One, two, three…" And she punched him in the nose. "I won. You go!"

"OWWW!" Gabriel cried out, grabbing his nose. "You cheated!"

"It was that or kick you in the nuts," she told him, as she handed him the music. "You got off easy. Go get 'um, tiger!"

Dean looked over to Sam and said, "I like that version better."

"I bet," Sam muttered. "Don't even think about trying that with me."

It was a pouting Gabriel with a newly fixed nose that went over to the school. All they could do from that point on was to wait and see if it worked. Hermione slid her hand into Dean's and laced her fingers through his. It was then that she let out a slow breath and smiled.

"What?" he asked, curious as to what had her smiling.

"Every time I tried to do this with Ron. Just holding his hand, it was a chore. His hand was always too sweaty and he never knew where to put his thumb." Dean's thumb caressed her hand, making her smile all the wider. "This is perfect."

He smiled then. "Yeah, it is." Lifting her hand to his, he kissed it. "Hermione, will you be my wife?"

She was about to answer, when it hit them. Raw magic hit them like a wave and had her gasping, as she turned to face the church. It was lit up with the power of it. Hermione cast the shielding spell that had relieved the pressure of the untamable magic radiating from the church.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean gasped.

"Children's beliefs are powerful," the Metatron whispered. "It's more than likely why their prayers can reach where others couldn't."

"They're getting to the crescendo," Hermione whispered. "If it was that powerful before it, I don't know how I'll keep the shields up."

"Keep them up for as long as you can," the Metatron told her, as she stepped in front of the humans along with Castiel. "On my mark, brother."

The Children reached the peak of the music, and Hermione found herself screaming in a nearly physical pain in the attempt to keep the magical shielding up.

"Now!" the Metatron roared. "Cover your eyes, mortals!"

Dean yanked Hermione over, covering her with his body. Sam hit the grass next to them, his arms covering his head. The blast of power that came from the church even with all the shielding that they had blocking it, still managed to knock all three of the mortals on the ground out cold.

**TBC…**

**…**

**AHHH! What happened?! Well, I guess you'll have to read the next chapter, huh? LOL! Thanks for reading and have a pre-Holly Jolly day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! So here we are. We knew we'd get here sooner or later. Yes. The last chapter. Thank you so much for all the support I've received while posting. I appreciate it more than I can express. Enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sam was the first to wake. Stirring he turned to look over to Dean who even unconscious was holding Hermione tightly to himself. He turned to see Castiel, looking up to the heavens with his right hand over his heart and a small dreamlike smile gracing his face.

Sam staggered to his feet and went over to him. "What happened?"

"My Father answered," he breathed. "It was heartening to hear His voice."

"I bet," he said, looking around. "Where's the Metatron?"

"His business here was finished. He returned his vessel and went back home."

"Dean, when don't you think about sex?" she inquired, waking up.

"When it comes to you? Never," he growled, nuzzling her neck.

"Thank goodness," she sighed, turning to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, Dean, I'll marry you." He gave her his panty dropping grin. "Sorry it took so long to answer."

"You answered," he murmured. "That's all I care about." He looked up to Castiel and Sam. "You two ready for a wedding?"

"But you two are already married," Sam said.

"We didn't have a choice then," Dean told him. "Now we want to. So are you up for a wedding?"

Smiling brightly, Castiel stated, "Today is a wonderful day for a wedding."

...

Castiel gave Hermione away, Sam was the best man, and Gabriel showed up to throw rice as soon as the ceremony was over. It had been the just the kind of wedding she had wanted with only the people that mattered being there in attendance. She went over to Gabriel, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for coming," she breathed.

"You're welcome," he murmured.

"I'm sorry I punched you," she told him, taking out his hankie from his front pocket and transformed it into a flower and tucking it into his jacket's button hole. "Tell people to smell it and it will hit them with water. They'll never see it coming."

"That's an old one," he told her.

"Then smell it," she dared him, taking a few steps back as what was a bucket of water hit him from out of nowhere.

He looked at her in shock, exclaiming, "I love it!" And he vanished to go find some unsuspecting person to pull this prank on.

She went over to where the brothers were talking to Castiel. Slipping her arm around her husband's waist, she held out a key to Sam.

"It's my wedding gift to you, Sam," she said to him. "Your things are already there waiting for you there."

Sam grinned and gave her a hug. "Thanks, sis."

Turning to Dean, she said, "I need to speak to Castiel in private a moment and then we can have another honeymoon." She frowned. "There's no limits on honeymoons, right?"

"Nope. Not in my book," Dean confirmed, making her smile.

"Excellent! I'll only be a moment," she murmured, rushing off to go over to Castiel.

"I would have thought you wanted to be alone with Dean now," Cas said casually.

"I do," she affirmed. "But something happened that had me thinking that my one time friends and I need to seriously speak if only to confirm or deny my hypothesis." Hermione handed over a list of names. "Could you possibly bring them here so we can speak?"

"Right now?"

"Heavens no! I have another honeymoon coming my way," she told him with a wink that had him blushing. "Please could you bring them here day after tomorrow to the hotel? If it wasn't important, I wouldn't ask this of you."

"It is the least I can do for you," he assured her quietly.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

Castiel looked over to Dean, who was waiting for her at his car. "For helping me find the adventure of a lifetime."

Not knowing what to say to that, he watched as Hermione went back to Dean who swung her up into his arms and carried her over to his car. Sam walked over next to the angel and watched as the two drove away.

"I hope it lasts," Sam said. "He deserves something good."

Castiel smiled, saying, "It will."

"How do you know?" he asked, looking towards him.

"Because my Father told me it would," the angel murmured with a soft smile that had Sam grinning as well.

"Good," he said. "Let's get some cheeseburgers and you can tell me about what Hermione asked you to do."

...

Hermione was serving up breakfast when they arrived with Harry, Ron, and Ginny in tow. She beamed at Sam and Castiel, motioning to them to sit down at the elongated table and have some of the scramble she had made. She gave all three of her former friends a glance.

"You might as well join us," she told them. "We have to speak and I'd rather do it on a full stomach."

Ron, never being one to turn down a meal, was quick to sit down only to have Dean push him out of the seat he chose.

"This is Hermione's seat," he said quietly, winking to his wife.

Smiling she went on to serve everyone before sitting down next to Dean. They ate in silence and in the middle of it all finally Harry had had enough.

"Why did you have us kidnaped?" he demanded.

"Did I?" she asked, innocently. "Why can't you just enjoy the meal and we can speak afterwards." She grinned. "I have afters."

"Afters?" Dean asked.

"Apple pie," she told him. "I made two."

"Excellent," he murmured.

"I'm saving one for after they leave," she told him. "So don't eat too much now."

Dean smiled wickedly. "Are you going to be the plate?"

Smiling back with a slight blush on her face, she said, "Yes."

"Oi! Aren't you married to Harry?" Ginny demanded, jumping to her feet.

Letting out a long sigh, she turned to them, muttering, "Yes, by all means let's get this over with so I can go back to my honeymoon." Getting to her feet, she kissed Dean as she handed him her wand. "Hold this please? I may very well have reason to more than hex them, but it doesn't mean that it would be wise."

"Sammy, do you have their wands too?" Dean asked, as he got to his feet.

"Cas does," he told his older brother, getting to his feet as well along with the others.

"First things first," Hermione said. "Guys, these are Harry Potter-Weasley, his husband Ronald Potter-Weasley, and his sister Ginny Weasley." The three British magic users stared at her stunned. "And the people I just introduced you to are Sam Winchester, Castiel, and Dean Winchester, my husband." She held up her hand to hold off them saying anything. "Let me get the most important item of all, shall I?" She went over, grabbed a box and placed it smack dab in the middle of the table. "Who gave you these Chocolate Frogs, Ron?"

Ron's face went bloodless, as he looked over to Harry. The two moved closer together, but said nothing. Hermione looked over to Ginny, who was seething by this time.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Hermione asked. "You gave your brother those frogs dosed with some real powerful magicks and potions. Magicks dare I say that might even be bordering on the dark side…"

"It wasn't!" she exclaimed. "Mum would never use dark magic!" They all gaped at her, even as she was crying.

"Why, Ginny? Why give them to your brother at all? We were only teenagers! What were you thinking?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That if you were out of the way, Harry wouldn't be so dependent on you!" she screamed. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be in love and always know that he'll always count on you more than me?" She was glaring at her brother now. "Couldn't even listen! I told you to eat them with Hermione, not with Harry!"

Ron cleared his throat, saying quietly, "Gin, if you didn't do what you did, I would have been married to Hermione and you would have been with Harry. Did you think of that?"

Putting his arm around Ron in a loving supportive gesture, Harry added, "In other words, you brought this on yourself."

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened?" Hermione asked them. "You two were magically bonded and it never occurred to you that I might want to know?"

Ron's face went red. "Uh…"

"You see it's like…"

They looked to each other and said together in resigned voices, "We had already been involved and you were our beard."

Hermione looked over to Ginny. "As were you, as well." She moved closer to her. "And yet I was the one to gain your ire. I was somehow to blame for your folly. Why is that, I wonder?" She was now in her face. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I don't know," Ginny whispered.

Hermione moved over to Harry. "Why didn't you two just fess up to what happened? I would have been happy for you. Completely shocked at first, but ultimately very happy for you."

"I-I had you fired," Harry told her weakly.

She grinned just so. "I thought as much." Stepping aside, she called, "Dean?"

Dean went straight over to Harry and punched him in the jaw, making him crumple to the ground and nearly taking Ron down with him.

"You see?" her husband asked her. "You keep your fist like this." He showed her the position, which was in line with the rest of his arm. "That way you get more power behind it and you don't hurt your hand."

"You mean like this?" And she punched Ron that time, making him hit the ground next to Harry.

"Perfect!" he declared. "She's a natural, Sammy!"

"Oi! Why did you punch me?" Ron demanded.

"Why didn't you at least warn me about the frogs, Ronald?" she asked him.

He stammered for a moment, but ultimately he admitted, "I forgot about them completely." He looked from her to Dean and back again. "So you two, huh?"

She nodded, before kneeling down and kissing his forehead. "It was your best mistake ever."

"I thought so before," Harry said, grinning. "So you're not upset at us?"

"You got me fired, Harry. But I find myself just where I want to be," she told him. "I can't stay mad about that."

Harry hugged her, as did Ron. When it looked like Dean was going to break them up, it was Sam that said, "Hey, they're a gay married couple. What are you worried will happen?"

He looked at them, hugging each other tightly. The guys' hands didn't go further than her shoulders or back. The guys, on the other hand, couldn't seem to stop petting each other's asses. "Good point."

Hermione pulled away, looking to the heart broken Ginny. Getting to her feet, she said, "You may have done a foolish thing, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person."

Ginny looked at her startled, but said nothing.

"Just tell me this—whom did your mom use that potion and spell combination on?"

Ginny's jaw went hard. "That's none of your business!"

"Right. So you want your brothers married to women they might not like, because they just happen to be the woman she wants for them?" Hermione asked her.

This had Harry jumping to his feet. "Merlin! I didn't even think of that."

"Not a shocker there," Sam muttered, gaining a glare from Ron and Harry.

"I hate to ask this, but did she use it on your father?" Harry asked, looking at her hard.

The youngest Weasley avoided their eyes and the guilt over such, even if it hadn't been her to have done so, was there.

"She did, didn't she?" Hermione pressed.

"Yes," Ginny muttered. "And she said it would bring me nothing but happiness if I made sure you were out of the way!"

Stepping back, she breathed, "You were never my friend, were you?" Ginny gave Hermione a spite filled look that had her shrinking away from the angry witch.

Dean went to his wife, taking her into his arms. "You okay?"

"I shouldn't have been shocked. I thought…" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I thought." Looking up into his eyes, she breathed, "Ready for dessert?"

Laughing, he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and carried her laughing joyously over to their bedroom. Castiel went over to Ginny and stared at her a moment. He pulled out her wand and held it out to her.

"There must be something truly good within you for you to have been chosen, as you were by the Metatron," he said.

"Sometimes it isn't the penitent that are chosen, but the truly repentant," she breathed. "I'm so sorry about everything, but she just gets me so…" Ginny made a noise of frustration. "But it isn't about her, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Castiel told her. "You could have had a friend in her. But instead you allowed your own insecurities, as well as your mother's poor influence to create a situation that no one should have gone through."

"What do you know?!" she snapped. "Who are you to judge me?"

"I'm not," he said. "I'm pointing out that you took away people's choices. You're just lucky they all ended up with whom they were supposed to."

She looked over to her brother and Harry, whispering to each other, as they absently caressed each other from time to time.

"I never had a chance with him, did I?" she asked of no one in particular.

"Seeing as he's gay? No, not really," Sam replied. Ginny looked over to him with female appreciation, making him step back and add, "You try that shit with me and I'll shoot you."

Letting out a growl, Ginny grabbed her wand and spun on her heel, vanishing with a pop as she did so.

"I wonder how she was able to be a vessel without having her mind blown out by the Metatron's power?" Sam asked absently.

"Unlike regular humans, witches and wizards have magical cores that protect them from that happening," Castiel answered him. "But it's so infrequent that a magical person is a vessel that it's not really spoken of much."

"Cool," Sam murmured, looking over to the angel next to him.

Castiel nodded over to the other two men. Letting out a reluctant sigh, the younger Winchester went over to them.

"Hey," Sam said, having them look over to him. "I don't know about you guys, but I could use a beer."

Harry and Ron looked to each other and back over to Sam. "Sounds good," Harry said to him. "While we're getting the beer, you can tell us what you and your brother do for a living. And what the heck that man is." He pointed to Castiel. "And don't give me nonsense. I know he must be something unusual."

"I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel told them.

Ron didn't know what he was and looked as confused as he felt. Harry, on the other hand, looked stunned.

"And that would make you and your brother?" Harry inquired looking over to Sam.

"Hunters," Sam told him. "It all started when my mom died…"

**The End.**

…

**And there you have it. Sigh. I can't believe it's over. Thanks for coming along for the ride with me. It's been a blast! Thank you for all the great reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys rock. So until next time we meet may the wind always be at your back and the fanfiction you read always be completed. Buona fortuna! (Italian)**


End file.
